Override
by pentameter-and-pen
Summary: Fitzsimmons. What if it hadn't been easy for Lorelai to convince Fitz to 'take care' of Simmons and Skye? [Set during 1.15]


**Override**

Fitzsimmons. What if it hadn't been easy for Lorelai to convince Fitz to 'take care' of Simmons and Skye? [Set during 1.15]

FSFSFSFSFS

Lorelai studies the young man before she approaches him. He's excitedly working on something that he's holding in his hands, while also murmuring to himself. As he puts it down and steps away for a moment she sees that it's the collar that one imprisoned her. It looks almost whole. Clearly he's exceptional with human technology. She wonders how he would fare with actual Asguardian equipment at his disposal.

Suddenly there's some noise from the system next to him and a stern female voice comes through.

"No luck finding them. Run a satellite search. We're heading back."

As the radio goes quiet, Lorelai decides to move. She has no time and this must be done quickly. And this certainly won't take long.

She approaches him, standing barely a foot behind him.

"So what's your name?" she asks, letting her voice do all the work for her.

He jumps and spins around. He gapes at her for a second, no doubt putting her identity together.

"You're not Simmons." He says, his surprised expression making him seem instantly younger – and cuter, she decides. A second later he seems to remember her question. "F-Fitz."

"Well _Fitz_," she says, stepping closer to his workbench. "I'm afraid I'm going to need your help…"

She smiles, waiting for his supplication to her will.

"You can't be in here… How did you get in here?" he asks instead. "Where's Ward?"

Lorelai frowns. This isn't supposed to happen. He should be under her spell already. She steps closer, testing to see if it's a distance thing. It doesn't seem to have an effect. Instead she gets a brief whiff of some sort of perfume – the faintest scent of _lilies_ – and catches a glimpse of a young woman, around Fitz's age, working closely with him in this space. No doubt this is the afore mentioned Simmons.

Focusing on him again, she sees that this girl has left quite the mark on him. It's almost impossible to separate their energies and focus on his.

Nevertheless, she smiles. She's always enjoyed a challenge.

"First Ward, now you." She says, taking a step closer. "I must say, your organisation produces the most resilient men."

"We t-try." He answers, taking a step back. She sees his hands reaching back for the collar. His fingers only barely graze it. She lets him. It's always more fun when it's a fight.

"Tell me about this Simmons…" She asks, like a spider luring a fly into its web. She sees a spark in his eye at the mention of the young woman. Clearly she's hit upon one of his favourite topics, if not one of his favourite people.

"Simmons is my partner," He says, carefully watching her. "And possibly my best friend. We- We work together in the lab. She's one of the smartest people I know. And I know a lot of smart people."

Lorelai sees his hands close around the collar. Things are about to get more interesting.

"And when did you develop feelings for her?" She asks, throwing him off his current plan.

"Feelings? For Simmons? I don't have feelings for Simmons." He responds. It's funny, but he genuinely doesn't seem to realise the extent of how much he cares for his partner. Lorelai, smirks. Not as much of a challenge as she thought.

She steps incredibly close to him, her nearness throwing him for a complete loop. He quickly fumbles, attempting to put the collar on her. She quickly catches his wrists though.

But he doesn't go limp like she expected, instead he tries to pry them out.

_This is new_. Lorelai thinks, as she looks him in the eye. It seems that this Simmons' effect on him runs deeper than she'd previously thought. So she begins pushing against it.

As she does, her mind is filled with images of Fitz and Simmons, though much younger in age. She sees them bumping into each other after class, bashfully smiling at one another as they gushed about each other's work. This is followed with glimpse of her in his room, falling asleep on his bed while he tinkers on yet another mechanical device at his table. Not long after, she sees Simmons excitedly explain her work while Fitz listens with rapt attention as she outlines her theories.

She sees them years later in a lab, as everything begins to shake. She sees them reach for each other's hands unconsciously, Fitz using his free hand to pull up a 3D newsfeed that reveals that New York is under attack by aliens. She even catches a glimpse of Thor. She then sees Simmons on the other side of a glass door, looking weak and sickly. She sees Fitz's hand cover hers, a sign of solidarity. She's flooded with feelings of despair, confusion and loss. It's obvious the young man in front of her would not know what to do if he ever lost this girl who's been at his side all this time.

This quickly leads into his bunk on this plane, her sitting next to him. However it doesn't go where she expects when Simmons simply places a kiss on his cheek, before leaving his side. The memory feels familiar, like it's been replayed several times. Lorelai suddenly feels some opposition, as his heart seems to swell and push back. For all his knowledge of science, it seems that Fitz is lost at matters of the heart.

It seems that she will make no more progress into his psyche, so she leans in to give him a kiss, the action guaranteed to turn him into a statue. Lorelai will not be bested.

That's when the radio crackles again, but this time it's Simmon's voice that comes through. "Fitz, any word from Coulson or May yet?"

The distraction is all that she needs. The second his attention is turned she floods his senses and overrides his defences.

Leo Fitz becomes hers to control.

As his eyes cloud over and he gazes at her with the adoration she is used to receiving from men, she decides to take out the only threat to her control of him.

"Go take care of Simmons."

For a moment it seems like Fitz hesitates. But then he just nods and replies, "Yes Lorelai."

The faint scent of lilies hits her nostrils again.

_Such a shame_, Lorelai thinks as she watches Fitz's tracking program. _They could have been so happy together_.

FSFSFSFSFS

**A/N:** This was a lot of fun to write. I haven't really written Fitzsimmons before but I needed a bit of a break from what I usually write. But also I had a plot demon I just had to exorcise. I hope we get more Fitzsimmons in coming episodes.

If you have any thoughts, questions, comments or concerns regarding this fic, let me know! You can find my work on tumblr or . Thanks for reading!


End file.
